Sticky Mushroom
Guide Book Entry A type of Demon Realm mushroom that grows in the damp places of demon realms that is distinguished by having a flat cap covered in sticky viscous liquid. The sticky texture is distinct, and the unique bittersweet taste continues to linger persistently in the mouth. These mushrooms constantly secrete sticky goo which continuously trickles down, so the sticky stuff won't dry out, and even if you wash them, they soon go back to being sticky again. For that reason, many dishes have been devised that utilize the viscosity, such as the highly sticky and exquisite “sticky mushroom soup”. Unlike in the case of fruits and vegetables whose effects appear bit by bit very gradually if one continues to eat them, edible demon realm mushrooms are distinct in that they cause extremely noticeable effects to occur immediately after eating them. If a human man eats these sticky mushrooms, his semen will become thick and sticky like the mushroom. And not only will his semen become sticky, the “Spirit Energy” contained within will also become highly sticky. If this spirit energy is released inside the mouth or the womb, the semen turned sticky goo will continue to remain for a while, and even after the semen is absorbed, the spirit energy will continue to adhesively stick in the mouth and vagina. The thick taste of sticky spirit energy that's enough to melt a monster's brain, and the pleasure of having her beloved husband's semen remain inside her body, will continue to persistently provide ecstasy. Also, if this adhesive semen gets on her skin, spirit energy will continue to remain even after washing it off, and a monster will continue to be covered in the thick fragrance of her beloved husband's spirit energy. (The semen odor is completely eliminated, and only the scent of spirit energy which can only be sensed by monsters will remain, so husbands, please relax and go for it.) In this way, it has the effect of causing spirit energy to persist. Depending on the quality of the sticky mushroom, the spirit energy might last for 3 days, or at best, an entire week. For this reason, it is popular among the soldiers and knights of the Demon Lord's army to feed these sticky mushrooms to their husbands before they set forth on expeditions. By having their husband pump them full of plenty of semen all night long after he's eaten a sticky mushroom, they're able to accumulate a quantity of spirit energy that will persistently remain in their body almost like how animals would store up nutrients before going into hibernation. And then, during the expedition, the spirit energy will continue to remain, numbing their feelings of loneliness while they're unable to see their husband during the campaign, and providing a boost in physical and magical abilities, as well as healing. Also, in recent years it has been suspected that having semen continue to remain in the womb may bring about a boost in fertility, so monsters have high hopes. And for that reason too, these mushrooms are becoming more common at the dinner table. Additionally, in the case when a monster eats this mushroom, the viscosity of her love juice will increase. It will stick to her beloved husband's meat pole and the semen poured inside without letting them go, so sex that's stickier than usual can be enjoyed.Pg.50title=Sticky Mushroom References Category:Items Category:Demon Realm Category:Fallen Maidens